


The Mourning Star

by VanguardGal



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, This is really sad, a little bit of blood and broken knuckles, and also there's a lot of metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanguardGal/pseuds/VanguardGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is trying to reach for his friend, but there's no one to reach out for. A glimmer of hope shines, but it may be way too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mourning Star

The next blow hit like waves on coastal rocks.  
Waves brought up from the howling storms of summer. The ones that were only a weathering tide before, but have now turned into a death sentence.  
This tide was the Winter Soldier. But Steve was desperately calling for his friend.  
The Winter Soldier did not know this man, he told himself. All he knew was that this was his mark. This was his enemy.  
This was Steve Rogers, enemy of Hydra.  
He readied his arm for another punch, the metal one this time.  
Steve held up his hand, in a silent gesture that he had more to say.  
Against his programming, the Winter Soldier stopped.  
"Bucky, I... I don't want to think you're not in there somewhere. I just... Don't know how to find you," Steve said.  
The assassin returned to his mission swiftly, punching Steve Rogers in the lung.  
Steve spat out blood, and coughed grimly. His eyes were almost closed, and got closer every second.  
"This is- my last effort," Steve coughed out.  
He pulled himself up and desperately brought his bleeding lips to that of the man who was his killer. The man who once was with him 'til the end of the line.  
There faded and collapsed the curtains of the decades of programming. The assassin vanished and the man returned.  
He tried to hold on to Rogers, keep him close and alive.  
There was nothing to hold onto.  
Bucky felt the person in his arms become a memory. He never had the chance to even speak a word to him.  
The pain in his heart wrenched at his regained mind. His eyes were stinging and his knuckles felt broken. He saw the blood on his hands, none of it was his, and yet they were stained so far it was as red as the star on his deadly metallic arm.  
It was too much, an explosion of sound erupted from the depths of Bucky's desecrated soul.  
If it were heard by more than the dead, it would have been mistaken for the call of Death himself, aching for eternities and speaking only to mourn.  
The tears were unnatural for his body, they hadn't fell in so long, and it seemed as if there was a reservoir building all of that time.  
He still held on, rocking back and forth as if to calm the motionless body that occupied his arms.  
The beam they were on suddenly shifted, and Bucky almost ignored it completely. But he realized that he may soon join Steve in what afterlife there may be.  
The beam shifted again, enough so that Bucky found himself falling through the air.  
It wasn't long before he hit the water.  
He carried Steve to the shore of Roosevelt Island.  
When he felt he could breathe again, he looked down at the man he almost loved. Loved but for a moment.  
He let his head fall upon that of Steve's, and made no attempt to stifle the sobs that were pulled from his sorrow.  
Each sound would have been compared to a dying beast, or a banshee, or at the most, a lost soul that was at unrest for centuries.  
Bucky sat there for maybe only a few hours, but it was eternities for him.  
He felt a presence behind him, and he could care no less about if it was friend or foe.  
"Who the hell are you?" It was a demanding and authoritative voice.  
Bucky slowly lifted his head, and turned it just as slowly.  
He looked up to see a man he recognized as the man with the wings he fought as the Winter Soldier.  
What could he say? He was the love of Steve's life, as he was the love of his? He was the former Winter Soldier? No, there was only one way to say it.  
"My name is James Buchanan Barnes, and I just killed Steve Rogers."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this broke your heart, because I know it broke mine. If you guys like it enough, (1) tell me, (2) I might make some more chapters of the aftermath (and maybe do a Phil Coulson if you all want to see a happy ending). Also, the title is one huge metaphor for falling from grace and mourning yadda yadda, because of Lucifer Morningstar. I think I'm clever at least.
> 
> Well, in any case, thanks for reading!


End file.
